


Balance.

by LordZesus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordZesus/pseuds/LordZesus
Summary: After the Great War of Runeterra, Shen reminisces about his past, and takes a step towards his future.
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Balance.

Balance. From the beginning of my childhood I was raised to protect it. Yet now I struggle to even take a step, unable to find my own. On these occasions my memories start to haunt me. Should it have been me? Would my brother have survived if I had seen past the lies he so desperately tried to show me? Alas, even though I was the Eye of the Twilight, I was too blind to see the truth. There was no point in wallowing in the past. I needed to stand up and walk towards the future, the future of Ionia, no matter how much it pained me, as I still carried the will of two men who tried to protect it. It is perhaps ironic how I was only able to see the truth after losing an “Eye that sees all”, but it would be foolish to think that was the only cost. 

Incidentally, today is the joint training day. Kayn needs to declare his successor, and I need to be present to help him in the process. Usan would have been proud of his son, and the order he created. Even now, his pupils train hard with me, keeping his ideals alive, protecting the land ravaged by horrors unspeakable. The Ichor he left me and his order still acts to power the defense of Ionia, and some to help me run in case I do not have time to rely on my cane. 

The Kinkou, no matter how much I have tried, was always going to change in the face of the war. Naturally, I followed the footsteps of my father. But just as he wasn’t a good father, I learned that I was not very much of a great teacher. Akali was an exception, as she found her path not so long after she left the Kinkou, but that was thanks to everyone’s help, particularly Kennen. I’m not much help besides leaving the dead wisdom of a bygone era, but anything helps, I suppose. The task of Kinkou, protecting the balance of the First Lands is now a combined effort from everyone in Ionia. From the Yanlei to Navori Brotherhood, after the Titans have threatened this land once more we have learned to respect the tradition while figuring out a compromise to advance to the future. I remain as the one “Eye of Twilight”, but in reality now there are many who bear the ability to see between worlds, and keep balance of them. I only exist to give guidance to these protectors. To give them the wisdom to understand the delicate balance between realms and how to properly protect them.

The weekly checkup on the Tuula prison. I wouldn't be much help if something goes wrong, but nevertheless it puts me at ease that he is still locked inside. It takes me a while to get to his cell. After all he's done, he's bound to be locked deep inside. He seems to be finishing up his painting today. A lotus blooming from a mistress. Beautiful at first glance, yet sinister. 

"What do you think? I've taken inspiration from my earlier times. It was quite a fine work!"

It does bring me back memories, sights I wish had not seen, the day which planted the seed of doubt in my mind. 

"If only the meaning was unknown, perhaps. But we both know that is only the surface of the truth."

That grin. If it had been my brother he would have shoved his fist into that despicable face. 

"I wanted to give you a gift, reminding the day our fates were intertwined. The day you started your plan to kill me." 

He puts up a few final touches, finishes the paint with his signature, and turns the drawing towards me. The flourish at the end seemed to make the painting glow, and as I suspected, he hid a layer below what eyes can see. Behind it was the artist himself. Clad in his old mask and outfit, carving with his magic and blade, grotesquely separating skin from flesh, flesh from bone, eyes glowing with pride and joy of his work, directing the final act, ready to present to his audience. The audience, who caught him at the end. 

"It is quite unfortunate that my actors are so uncooperative, I could have had the greatest performance of my life! But no, your partner has left this realm without much flare. Oh how MUCH have I planned and waited for his last act. It’s very unfortunate that I will never get to finish my life’s work. And besides, you won’t be much of a performer in your current state, besides flailing valiantly I suppose."

"You might have directed the end for many, but your days as that twisted definition of an artist will not continue. I, and many others are here to guarantee that." 

“I have learned to accept that your words could be my future. I’ve accepted the end of my career, and the infeasibility of my finest work.”

"I will in time, hopefully. Until then, may your life be peaceful and as uneventful as a pond atop a mountain"

He snickered, but I sensed a deep, unsettling rage behind. 

"Well, this will be it for today. However much I do not look forward, may I see you in time."

There isn’t much reason behind ending the week with visiting the empty grave of my brother, but it is the only place that truly puts me at ease. After I talk with the Golden Demon, I can never quite settle my emotions. I do not know how, but that man is able to get under my skin with ease. And every time I see him, I miss you, brother. Ever since losing you in front of me, giving your life for mine, I have regretted being unable to reach back to you. I miss you brother. There have been so many things I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to catch up with you. Learn who you have befriended, how much your successors have grown, how much both of us has changed. Yet I cannot, because of my ineptitude. No matter how much I talk, no matter how much I grieve, I know this will not bring you back. But please understand, that this is the way I have decided to cope with your loss.  
It is time for me to head back to the monastery, but I cannot will myself up to leave your side. Be it guilt, helplessness, or my regrets, I cannot muster up the courage to look to the future. And as I was slowly shifting down in my sadness, my body started to lighten up. Without even looking back, I knew it was Karma who came to visit me. 

“My apologies, you seem to have witnessed the uglier side of me.”

“There is nothing of sort to be ashamed of. Besides, I consider myself quite lucky to be close enough with the Hero of Ionia to see his other sides.”

I snickered at that comment. But however much I had done in the past, I no longer have the strength to remain what Ionia once saw in me.

“I suppose. What brings you here in my humble escape?”

“I… I have found certain details of the great war, particularly what have happened to ones that have disappeared without any trace. As you know, the war had happened during the Lunar Convergence. As you know, the barrier between the spirit and the material realm have weakened that day-”

“Which was how they were able to invade in the first place.”

“Yes, but at the same time someone was able to use that to access the spirit realm to help the people in need. Particularly ones in dire circumstances. I was able to contact the person responsible for it. Her name was… Zoe”

Hope. I hadn’t felt it this strongly in years. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is that while we did have many sacrifices, she was able to save the lives of a few that were lucky enough to catch her eyes. Though, saved might not be entirely correct.”

“Then what has happened?”

“While she was able to move the lives into the spirit realm, the forceful nature of the transition had turned the bodies of the ones who jumped unable to form back in the material realm. She told me that she kept quiet about this as there was a high chance most would lose themselves in the spirit realm, and she did not know any methods to transition them back into the material realm. But she mentioned me that there were few that persevered, and one man in particular, who called out to you whenever he would feel himself slip away”

I could not believe this. Usan was there all along, and yet I was still too blind to see that as well?  
“Where is he? Where can I find him? Please, I beg of you, this is one thing I ask-”

“Please, stand up. This is no way to treat a person, let alone the Hero. Zoe had told me that she is unable to truly bring him out, but Usan had told her that he will be waiting for you where you two first met.”

“Thank you, thank you so much. I am sorry, but must leave right this second. My brother awaits me”

“I only relayed the message. Please, go on ahead”

Could this be true? Could I see him again? So many thoughts have rushed through my head. What should I say? What should I talk to him about? Do I even deserve to be with him again? I could not stop thinking about him as I forced my body to its limits, pushing the ichor to its breaking point. 

After rushing for what felt like a lifetime, I have arrived at our promised meeting point. Doubt still plagued my mind. Is this the right thing to do? Do I deserve this, after everything? Contemplating, I Walked into what was left of Thanjuul monastery. The memories of the past rushed through me like the water set free by the riverfolk, and as I walked closer and closer, doubt clogged my mind yet again, stopping my feet at every step to prevent me from reaching the training grounds. I chose to ignore this. This is something I had once lost due to my ineptitude, and I will not lose it now to my indecisiveness. 

I stepped forward, entering the training grounds, and as I had expected, no one inside. I lean in to use this power once more. Please, let me see him through my one remaining eye. And just like a perfectly made up story, there he was, meditating where we once did, calm as the plains. 

Life continues in the First Land, it evolves, changes, and takes on different forms. Balance. The scale shifts, as the world does.


End file.
